1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of decontamination and more specifically to the field of decontaminating equipment and liquids of hazardous sulfur compounds using a stabilized sodium percarbonate solution.
2. Background of the Invention
Refineries and petrochemical facilities are typically contaminated with dangerous and reactive sulfur compounds such as hydrogen sulfide and pyrophoric iron sulfides. Conventionally, these reactive sulfur compounds are mitigated or removed as part of decontamination prior to vessel entry. Such mitigation and removal may include oxidizing and eliminating the hydrogen sulfide and pyrophoric iron sulfides. Chemicals that have been used for such oxidation and elimination include potassium permanganate, persulfates, sodium nitrite, ozone, hypochlorite, and adducts of hydrogen peroxide (i.e., perborates and percarbonates).
The use of such chemicals includes certain drawbacks. For instance, drawbacks include that persulfates may be corrosive. In addition, ozone and potassium permanganate are field mixed. Potassium permanganate decontaminations also include the drawback that large amounts of reaction solids are processed at additional costs. Further, sodium nitrite uses heat input for reasonable reaction times and also produces ammonia as a byproduct. Hypochlorite may form dangerous chlorine compounds. Perborate and percarbonates are typically field mixed.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved process for decontaminating equipment and liquids of hydrogen sulfide, pyrophoric iron sulfides, and other reactive sulfides.